


Sunshine on Our Shoulders

by kiborina



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Le Petit Prince References, M/M, Romance, just homin being lovey-dovey in their own alternate universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiborina/pseuds/kiborina
Summary: Changmin tidak lagi jengah menunjukkan kepada Yunho, bahwa kebahagiaannya saat ini hanya berpusat kepadanya seorang.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Sunshine on Our Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is the epilogue of Time Works Wonders which I've posted on AFF before, but due to some "circumstances" I decided to post only the epilogue here on AO3 as a stand-alone fic.
> 
> For those who want to read the full story, please hop on this emotional roller coaster ride: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/829006/time-works-wonders

Kesepuluh jari Yunho masih bergerak cekatan, kepalanya masih berusaha untuk tidak memberikan perintah luput yang akan menyebabkan suara sumbang sementara ia berpikir, apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga berhak mendapatkan pemandangan yang membuat perasaannya terlontar setinggi ini? Dadanya berdesir ketika menyaksikan Changmin yang memejamkan matanya, dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya di atas meja, khidmat mendengarkannya memainkan _Inochi no Namae_ yang hampir berakhir dengan pianonya. Rasanya Yunho ingin melanjutkan dengan _Bergamo_ hanya demi memperpanjang kesempatannya untuk menyaksikan dan memiliki Changmin seperti itu untuknya sendiri.

“Bangun _, Ge-eu-reun Sae_ ,” ucap Yunho setelah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Changmin masih mempertahankan posisinya tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Yunho beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Changmin duduk. Lantaran tidak bergeming sama sekali, Yunho memegang kedua bahu Changmin dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ketika ia belum berhasil mendapatkan reaksi berarti, Yunho menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin dan menariknya ke atas agar ia segera bangkit berdiri dan kedua lengan Yunho telah siap menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Ia terhuyung ke belakang saat Changmin menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya kepadanya.

“Tidak ingin pergi,” ucap Changmin dengan mulut menempel di bahu Yunho.

Yunho mengusap punggung Changmin dengan gerakan yang menenangkan.

“Ada apa?” tanyanya. “Bukankah acara amal adalah favoritmu?”

Changmin hanya menggumam dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Yunho. Sebagai balasan, Yunho menariknya lebih dekat lagi ke dalam pelukannya dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka berdua secara acak ke segala arah. Seperti detak jantung mereka yang terbiasa menari bersama, irama musik tak terdengar yang mereka mainkan di kepala masing-masing menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan selaras. Yunho terlalu jatuh cinta dengan keharmonisan mereka hingga ia tidak sadar bahunya terantuk dinding. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya terkesiap. Bulu mata yang merekah di sekitar matanya yang bulat selalu berhasil membuat Yunho luruh seketika.

“Berdansalah denganku hingga besok pagi saja,” celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba.

Itu adalah ajakan yang menggiurkan, dan Yunho tidak dapat menahan tawanya setelah itu. Ia membalik posisi mereka dengan sengaja sehingga Changmin terhimpit olehnya dan dinding.

“Kita sering berdansa akhir-akhir ini,” balas Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho sesaat sebelum menyipitkan matanya curiga. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut Yunho yang jatuh di wajahnya ke belakang agar ia dapat melihat kedua matanya dengan jelas.

“Aku tidak yakin kita membicarakan hal yang sama,” ucap Changmin menggeleng.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa komentar sebelum Changmin mendekat untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Lengan mereka bertautan satu sama lain secara refleks. Mempertimbangkan sisa waktu Changmin yang tidak banyak sebelum menghadiri _gala charity_ , Yunho berusaha untuk menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab dengan cara mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terbuai dengan kegembiraan mereka bersama. Changmin membuka mulutnya ketika milik Yunho mendesaknya dengan terburu-buru, dan mengeluh pelan ketika akhirnya Yunho melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian.

“Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu.”

“Baiklah,” ucap Changmin setengah tidak rela. “Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku?”

Yunho tersenyum meminta maaf.

“Aku tidak bisa membatalkan panggilan konferensinya,” ucap Yunho. “Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjemputmu. Apa itu adil?”

“Tidak,” tolak Changmin mentah-mentah. “Waktu istirahatmu sudah banyak terbuang untuk pekerjaan. Kau boleh menguasai tempat tidur hingga aku kembali.”

Terharu mendengarnya, Yunho mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan mengecup Changmin kembali. Masalah baru yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini adalah, seberapa besar pun keinginan Yunho untuk memejamkan mata selama seminggu penuh setelah menyelesaikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir, itu tidak akan berhasil jika tidak ada Changmin di sana untuk menemaninya. Mengingat kembali bahwa kini mereka hampir tidak pernah melewatkan waktu bersama untuk mengganti waktu yang terbuang sia-sia di masa lalu membuatnya lega sekaligus khawatir.

Yunho membuang jauh-jauh keresahannya dan mengakhiri sesi rileks mereka dengan mencubit kedua pipi Changmin yang dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh Changmin, menyebabkan mereka berdua tergelak selama satu menit penuh di dalam dekapan masing-masing.

+++

Changmin tiba di _ballroom_ ketika ketua aliansi _ChildFund_ Korea memasuki menit kesepuluh dalam pidato pembukanya. Jika saja ia mendengarkan Yunho dan mereka berhenti bermain-main seperti pasangan muda yang tergila-gila setelah Yunho memilihkan setelan yang cocok untuknya malam ini, mungkin Changmin tidak akan melewatkan _cocktail session_ sebelum acara dimulai dan terhindar dari perhatian berlebih dari beberapa orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya, meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tersenyum ramah setelah menatapnya. 

Namanya sudah tidak lagi asing di kalangan para aktivis dan sosialita karena ketekunannya menjadi donatur dalam berbagai acara amal, terutama jika itu menyangkut tentang anak-anak dan alam. Hanya para pelaku bisnis saja yang mengenalnya karena Yunho. Tidak mengherankan karena selama ini, mereka berdua hampir tidak pernah terlihat bersama dalam acara-acara yang melibatkan banyak orang. Changmin menyayangkannya, meskipun ia lega kehidupan pribadi mereka tidak dimanfaatkan dan menjadi konsumsi publik. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua setuju bahwa bersikap mesra di depan umum sangatlah menggelikan.

Setelah semua rangkaian pidato dan sesi berbasa-basi dengan tamu satu meja berakhir, Changmin mulai memisahkan diri dan berkeliling seorang diri untuk melihat ekshibisi yang menampilkan objek pelelangan. Beberapa orang mungkin rela datang ke mari mengeluarkan uang lebih demi koleksi seragam bola bertanda tangan milik Koo Jacheol dan Park Jisung, atau kotak musik milik aktris Jun Jihyun, dan benda-benda lain yang berharga, namun Changmin tidak. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya ketika ia mendekati benda terakhir, dan ia berpikir untuk menyumbangkan uangnya saja langsung secara diam-diam seperti biasa tanpa harus membawa pulang benda yang pada akhirnya akan ia lupakan dalam hitungan menit. Walaupun mungkin ia mempertimbangkan kotak musik Jun Jihyun untuk Yunho.

Ia berjalan menuju ke bagian belakang ruangan setelah berbincang-bincang dengan siapa saja yang menyapanya ketika ia melihat sekumpulan orang menatap sesuatu yang tergantung di dinding. Beberapa bahkan tidak sungkan untuk menertawainya sebelum melewatinya begitu saja. Ketika mereka semua pergi, Changmin akhirnya mendapatkan waktunya sendiri untuk memeriksa.

Sebuah lukisan.

Pembawa acara mengumumkan dari _ballroom_ bahwa waktu yang tersisa untuk menawar lukisan di hadapannya akan segera berakhir. Changmin bergeming di sana tanpa teralihkan. Reaksi pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat alisnya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan sudut yang berbeda, dan akhirnya tertawa pelan.

“Ada yang lucu?”

Tawa Changmin berhenti seketika, sebelum ia meluruskan raut wajahnya. Suara itu mengusik satu-satunya hiburan yang ia miliki di tempat ini, tetapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk memutar kepalanya ke samping dan memberikan senyum ala kadarnya untuk laki-laki yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

“Aku lihat reaksimu sama dengan mereka semua,” sambung orang itu. “yang memberikan impresi kepadaku bahwa kau membutuhkan sedikit pencerahan untuk memahami apa yang baru saja kaulihat?”

Changmin menatapnya dengan terang-terangan. Dengan rambut hitam disisir rapi ke belakang dan gerak-gerik bak pengusaha minyak dari Timur Tengah, ia tidak yakin ia berhak tersinggung dan melawan impresi gegabahnya. Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya, acuh.

“Jika menurutmu aku tertawa karena alasan yang sama dengan mereka, maaf, kau salah besar,” balasnya sesopan mungkin, diakhiri dengan senyum yang ramah.

Laki-laki itu menumpukan tubuhnya pada satu kaki dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. Alisnya terangkat tinggi seolah menantangnya untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia salah.

“ _Le Petit Prince?_ ” celetuk Changmin.

Tebakannya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di wajah laki-laki itu, yang lama kelamaan meningkat menjadi sebuah tawa manis sekaligus diplomatis hingga mengundang tatapan para wanita di belakang mereka. Changmin mulai merasa canggung ketika mereka semakin memandang orang di sampingnya sembari berbisik-bisik penasaran.

“Aku bisa tenang sekarang setelah mengetahui ada satu orang di sini yang memahami itu bukan lukisan topi fedora,” ucap laki-laki itu mengalihkannya.

“Ya, itu bukan topi.” Changmin menyetujui, meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai objek itu karena mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

“Seseorang tidak benar-benar peduli kepada anak-anak sampai dia mengetahui apa yang mereka baca,” ucapnya. “Aku penggemar buku itu, ngomong-ngomong.”

Changmin mengangguk. “Mengesankan. Ini adalah satu-satunya tema yang relevan di gala ini.”

“Aku bertaruh pelukisnya adalah orang yang cerdas,” sahut laki-laki itu.

Tidak alasan untuk mengelaknya, jadi Changmin hanya menggangguk lagi meskipun orang itu terlihat mengharapkan komentar lebih darinya.

“Jadi, kau akan menawarnya?”

Changmin berpikir sejenak. Laki-laki itu memeriksa jam tangannya tepat ketika pembawa acara mengumumkan menit terakhir untuk pelelangan khusus lukisan itu.

“Mengapa tidak?” ucap Changmin sesaat sebelum mengambil pena dan menuliskan data diri serta nominal yang ia tawarkan di atas _bid sheet_ yang tersedia.

Tidak ada lagi yang datang dan menawar lebih tinggi darinya ketika waktu berakhir dan Changmin menghembuskan napas lega diam-diam. Mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk acara amal sama sekali tidak masalah untuknya. Namun jika ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia minati setelah melakukan apa yang ia cintai, Changmin tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu.

“Selamat,” kata laki-laki itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya. “Kau adalah pemilik resmi lukisan itu sekarang. Aku tidak sabar menunggu pengumumannya.”

Changmin membalas uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya.

“Terima kasih,” balasnya, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa orang itu terlihat bahagia dengan fakta bahwa ia akan memenangkan lelang lukisan itu.

“Oh, kau belum memberitahu namamu.” Laki-laki itu setengah meminta. Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan kartu namanya.

“Shim Changmin,” ucap orang itu mengeja namanya, lalu bergantian memberikan kartu namanya kepada Changmin. “Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Changmin membaca kartu nama yang baru saja ia dapatkan dan mendongak dengan tiba-tiba, mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut.

“Choi…Siwon?”

Ia tidak ingin melakukannya, namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segalanya dan pada akhirnya, Changmin membaca lagi nama pelukis di bawah lukisan ular boa pembelit yang menelan seekor gajah. Di sana tertulis Choi Siwon, tepat seperti apa yang tertulis di kartu nama orang itu.

“Jaga lukisan itu baik-baik, Changmin,” pinta Siwon. “Sampai jumpa nanti.” Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

+++

“Shim Changmin.”

Changmin memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Siwon berjalan ke arahnya. Ia melirik lukisan terbungkus di samping kakinya sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum ragu kepadanya.

“Apakah kau membutuhkan tumpangan?” tanya Siwon dengan ramah.

Bukan waktu yang tepat bagi asisten pribadinya untuk terlambat menjemputnya. Changmin sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan 3 orang sebelum ini. Siwon harus menjadi yang terakhir untuk malam ini.

“Tidak,” jawab Changmin. “Aku sedang menunggu asistenku datang.”

Siwon mengangguk dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sembari tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang,

“Jadi, kau yang melukisnya?”

“Ah, ya,” jawab Siwon teralihkan. “Apakah kau terkejut?”

“Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti tadi di depan lukisanmu sendiri seolah-olah aku adalah orang bodoh yang mudah dikelabui,” balas Changmin bercanda.

“Justru sebaliknya. Aku pikir kau adalah orang yang paling cerdas di sekitar sini, sama halnya seperti pelukisnya.”

“Terima kasih telah mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku,” sahut Changmin yang disambut gelak tawa Siwon.

“Aku terkejut kita baru bertemu sekarang,” ucap Siwon. “Kau tidak terlihat seperti wajah baru di sini. Orang-orang mengenalmu.”

“Dan kau tidak?”

Siwon meletakkan dua jari di bawah dagu dan berpura-pura berpikir serius. Dilihat lebih lama dan lebih dekat lagi, tidak mengherankan jika Siwon memiliki kesadaran seni yang unik, karena dirinya sendiri merupakan representasi dari seni itu sendiri. Sekarang Changmin paham mengapa para wanita jatuh ke dalam pesonanya dalam waktu singkat.

“Dari penampilanmu, kau adalah bintang model tampan yang biasa dikejar oleh para gadis, atau mungkin, profilmu sering muncul di majalah bisnis? Aku tidak akan tahu. Mungkin kita bisa meluangkan waktu suatu saat dan duduk di kafe bersama untuk mengenal satu sama lain?” Siwon menggerakkan tangannya seolah ia sedang melakukan presentasi. “Siapa tahu kita bisa melakukan proyek bersama di kemudian hari.”

Cara bicaranya sangat mulus, dan Changmin menyesal ia telah berusaha keras untuk menjadi teman mengobrol yang baik. Terlebih lagi, ia menyesal Siwon mungkin mengartikan keramahannya sebagai tanda untuk prospek masa depan berjangka panjang, meskipun sebenarnya ia membutuhkan orang sepertinya di perusahaan.

“Tidak,” jawab Changmin. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban jujurnya. “untuk pernyataan pertama. Aku bukan bintang model yang dikejar para gadis. Tetapi ya, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini.”

Changmin membuat jawabannya setidakmeyakinkan mungkin. Ia membiarkan Siwon menangkap sendiri pesan di balik keraguannya.

“Siapa yang akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?”

Seseorang melangkahi tangga satu per satu. Ketika Changmin mengenali suara Yunho, ia melebarkan matanya dan memutar kepalanya dengan cepat.

“Yunho!”

“Aku bilang aku akan menjemputmu,” ucap Yunho ketika sampai di pangkal tangga, kemudian menatap Siwon. “Maaf memutus pembicaraan kalian.”

“Tidak masalah,” sahut Siwon tanpa jeda. “Silakan jika ingin bergabung.”

Diam-diam Yunho mengamati Siwon dari atas ke bawah dan berhasil melayangkan sebuah senyuman setelahnya.

“Sayang sekali. Aku harus mengantar Changmin pulang sekarang juga.”

Changmin masih belum dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Siwon mengamatinya dengan seksama ketika Yunho membalas tatapan Changmin dan tersenyum. Sebelum keheningan mereka membuat Siwon tidak nyaman, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Siwon.

“Aku harus pergi,” ucap Changmin. “Terima kasih atas waktumu. Dan, lukisan ini.”

Siwon tersenyum.

“Aku yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu,” balasnya. “Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku akan menghubungimu segera.”

Yunho mulai melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Changmin. Gerakan itu terpantau jelas oleh Siwon dan membuatnya mengangkat alisnya sesaat, sebelum ia mengangkat pandangannya ketika Yunho membantu Changmin membawa lukisannya dengan tangannya yang lain, dan menggiringnya ke dalam mobil. Asumsinya mulai terbentuk perlahan ketika mereka telah jauh melaju.

“Siapa orang itu?” tanya Yunho di perjalanan.

“Pemilik lukisan ini,” balas Changmin sembari menunjuk benda tersebut. “Aku memenangkannya.”

“Pasti seseorang yang menyenangkan hingga bisa membuatmu ingin bertemu lagi dengannya,” komentar Yunho sebelum ia meraup bahu Changmin dan mengecup keningnya.

“Menyenangkan? Choi Siwon terlalu banyak bicara,” tutupnya.

+++

Tepat dua hari setelahnya, Changmin menerima panggilan dari nomer tidak dikenal. Dengan enggan ia menjawabnya tanpa curiga.

“Changmin!” sapa seseorang. Suaranya seperti ditahan agar tidak berseru di seberang sana.

“Siapa?”

“Ini aku, Choi Siwon! Kau tidak menyimpan nomer ponselku?”

Changmin merapatkan mulutnya sejenak dan bergegas membuka laci meja nakasnya untuk mengambil kartu nama Siwon, kemudian memeriksa nomor ponselnya.

“Ah, Siwon,” jawabnya sedikit merasa bersalah meskipun itu tidak perlu. “Maaf, aku pikir aku sudah menyimpan kontakmu.”

“Tidak masalah.” Siwon tidak terdengar kecewa, namun suaranya sedikit merendah. “Apakah aku mengganggumu? Maaf menghubungimu larut malam seperti ini.”

“Lanjutkan saja.”

Siwon tidak melanjutkan selama beberapa detik, membuat kening Changmin berkerut dan berpikir bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

“Bagaimana lukisanku?” tanya Siwon sebelum Changmin sempat menyelamatkan mereka dari kecanggungan. “Apakah kau menjaga bayiku dengan baik?”

“Jika kau sebegitu khawatir dengannya mengapa harus kauserahkan kepadaku?” ucap Changmin sambil tertawa. “Aku menjaganya dengan sangat baik.”

Changmin mendongak ketika pintu kamar dibuka dan Yunho masuk dengan langkah pelan. Changmin tersenyum kepadanya dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

“Senang mendengarnya,” balas Siwon.

“Jadi, kau menghubungiku hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya?” Changmin melirik Yunho yang sekarang sedang menanggalkan dasi dan jas kerjanya.

Siwon tertawa kecil. “Tidak juga,” jawabnya, kemudian hening lagi. “Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau masih mempertimbangkan tawaranku untuk pergi ke kafe bersama?”

Yunho, yang masih mengenakan kemejanya, beranjak ke atas ranjang dan Changmin menyambutnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir.

“Oh,” ucap Changmin kemudian. “Aku khawatir aku tidak memiliki cukup kapabilitas untuk mendiskusikan bisnis denganmu.”

“Tidak, tidak.” Siwon segera mengelak. “Kita tidak harus membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Kau dan aku bisa membicarakan apa pun untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Secara pribadi.”

Changmin memutar kepalanya kepada Yunho yang sekarang bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari membaca bukunya. Mencium ketidaknyamanan Changmin, Yunho bertanya tanpa suara apakah lebih baik ia menyingkir sejenak. Changmin menggeleng tegas dan mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

“Aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya dalam waktu dekat,” jawab Changmin. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindar. “Tetapi jika kau ingin berkunjung ke kantorku, pintu terbuka lebar.”

Siwon menggumam pelan dan terdengar sedang memikirkan reaksinya tentang itu.

“Baik,” ucap Siwon. “tetapi jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku.”

“Akan kuingat,” balas Changmin.

Yunho meletakkan bukunya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Changmin, bersandar di sana sembari memejamkan mata. Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya.

“Lelah?” tanyanya.

“Hmm,” balas Yunho. “Siapa yang menghubungimu malam-malam begini?”

“Choi Siwon.”

Mendadak Yunho membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun wajahnya yang was-was mengatakan segalanya. Changmin tersenyum.

“Apa?” tanyanya memancing.

Sebelum Yunho sempat membalasnya, Changmin mendengar suara samar-samar dari ponselnya yang masih ia genggam. Setelah diperiksa, ia hampir memekik.

“Oh, Siwon!” ucapnya. “Kau belum menutup sambungannya?”

Siwon tertawa gugup dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

“Apa kau sedang bersama seseorang?”

Changmin lagi-lagi melirik Yunho dan mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahu Siwon segalanya. Dua hari berlalu sejak itu dan sepertinya Siwon belum ingin melakukan _background check_ terhadap orang yang ia hubungi saat ini. Jika demikian, seharusnya Siwon memiliki tingkat ketidakacuhan yang sama dengan Changmin dan memilih melupakan segalanya, namun bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. 

“Yaa,” jawab Changmin dan berhenti tanpa penjelasan. “Apa kau masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu?”

Yunho menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mengawasi Changmin dari depan. Changmin ingin segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka tanpa basa-basi, namun menjadi seorang Shim Changmin, tidaklah mudah untuk melakukan itu. Alih-alih, ia membuat Yunho kehilangan sedikit kesabarannya selama Siwon memikirkan topik obrolan selanjutnya yang akan membuat mereka tetap tersambung.

“Jika kau sedang sibuk…” Siwon memberi jeda. “Tidak. Kurasa hanya itu.”

“Bagus.” Changmin tanpa sengaja mengatakannya, namun ia tidak lagi peduli. “Sampai jumpa!”

Begitu sambungannya terputus, Changmin setengah melempar ponselnya ke samping ranjang. Kedua lengannya terangkat untuk meyakinkan Yunho bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan benda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.

“Selesai,” ucap Changmin.

“Belum,” balas Yunho. “Orang itu akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku bisa mencium gelagatnya dari sini.”

Changmin tertawa penuh sebelum menarik Yunho dan merobohkannya seketika di bawahnya. Sekalipun terdengar konyol, ia bersuka cita karena Yunho memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi semanis ini ketika ia menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan, fakta bahwa hanya ia yang dapat menyaksikan itu membuatnya gembira. Tangannya kemudian menepuk pelan kedua pipi Yunho dengan simpati.

“Maaf,” ucapnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya ketika Changmin mengecup kedua pipinya bergantian dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir yang membuat mereka terperdaya selama beberapa menit.

“Dimaafkan,” ucap Yunho setelah mereka melepaskan diri.

Berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi satu sama lain, mereka membiarkan kelengangan mengambil alih selama beberapa saat. Melihat tidak ada lagi keraguan dan keresahan di mata Yunho membuat Changmin teringat kembali kemelut apa yang harus mereka hadapi untuk dapat tiba kepada waktu ini, ketika Yunho secara nyata hanya berjarak satu dekapan di depannya, dan ia dapat merengkuhnya kapan pun ia mau. Ia tidak lagi jengah menunjukkan kepada Yunho, bahwa kebahagiaannya saat ini hanya berpusat kepadanya seorang.

“Kau masih ingin berdansa denganku sekarang?” tanya Yunho lirih.

Tanpa mempertanyakan apakah mereka sedang memikirkan hal yang sama saat ini, Changmin membawa wajahnya ke bawah dan menempatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Yunho.

“Ya,” bisiknya. “Dengan senang hati.”

Yunho memegang kedua pinggang Changmin dan membalik posisi mereka dalam sekali waktu. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia memandang wajah Changmin sedekat ini, namun setiap kali ia kembali menatapnya, Yunho merasa ia membutuhkan banyak sekali waktu untuk bergeming dan mempelajari setiap lekukan wajahnya yang indah. Kedua mata yang menatapnya kembali, hanya kepadanya, membuatnya terhubung dengan Changmin dengan kedalaman yang tidak dapat lagi diukur oleh akal sehatnya.

Changmin mengangkat tangannya, menyisir rambut Yunho, dan membawanya turun menuju tengkuk leher, mengusapnya perlahan-lahan selagi ia mengizinkan Yunho menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Menikmati Yunho yang memandangnya selalu memberikan reaksi yang bermakna untuknya. Jika dulu orang lain berhasil membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan sesuatu yang lebih, orang itu salah besar.

Yunho bergerak untuk mengaitkan jari-jari mereka, mengangkatnya sedikit, dan mengecup cincin di jari manis Changmin, diselingi dengan pertanyaan kecil bagaimana orang seperti Siwon tidak menyadari benda sepenting ini terpasang di jarinya sebelum mencoba bersikap terlalu ramah kepada Changmin. Ia menghalau cepat-cepat pikiran tentang orang itu sebelum meletakkan tangan Changmin di atas kemejanya, memberikan kewenangan kepadanya untuk memulai terlebih dahulu. Changmin tidak membuang waktu untuk melepas kancing kemeja Yunho satu per satu, diikuti oleh Yunho yang kemudian bergantian melepaskan kaus Changmin.

Segera setelah segala macam pakaian yang membungkus mereka terlepas, Yunho menyisir bibir Changmin dengan ibu jarinya, meninggalkan kehangatan yang masih terasa meskipun Yunho mulai menempelkan bibirnya di leher Changmin dan menjelajah ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Changmin memberinya ruang lebih sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tengkuk Yunho dan mendorongnya ke bawah untuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi dan lagi, tak henti-hentinya mencuri helaan napas masing-masing. Ketika pertahanan diri mereka tidak lagi berguna, hasrat mereka beradu, dan jantung mereka mulai mengetuk cepat membentuk sebuah nada-nada yang saling menimpali, Yunho membimbing Changmin dalam dansa yang akan meleburkan mereka malam itu.

+++

Yunho terbangun dengan rasa tergelitik di punggungnya yang terbuka. Matahari belum begitu tinggi di luar, namun cukup untuk mengingatkannya sekali lagi bahwa kesenangan mereka semalam tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Ia mengerang pelan saat memaksa dirinya untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ketika ia menemukan sebuah kartu nama di bawah punggungnya, dan membacanya samar, kedua matanya terbuka lebih lebar. Dengan hati-hati, Yunho melepaskan diri dari Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dan memaksa dirinya untuk duduk.

_Choi Siwon. Managing Director. Haewon Group_

Yunho berusaha mengumpulkan ketiga kata itu di kepalanya dan mencernanya kemudian. Sesuatu mengganggunya. Ia membaca nama perusahaan itu berkali-kali sebelum matanya perlahan-lahan terpaku ketika berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu dari memorinya.

“Yunho,” panggil Changmin yang baru saja membuka matanya.

Kerutan di dahinya mulai terbentuk sementara kesadarannya mulai berkumpul. Sebelum gelagatnya mulai terlihat tidak wajar, Yunho memutar kepalanya untuk menanggapi panggilan Changmin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ge-eu-reun sae: lazy bird
> 
> The last part might be confusing to you who read this fic for the very first time. Hate to break it to you but if you want to know more why Yunho reacted that way, you definitely should read the full story on AFF! mehehe...


End file.
